A Most Unique Witch
by HammersNStrings
Summary: A transgender girl is accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? How do the teachers, classmates, ghosts, and even the castle react? A story of learning to be comfortable with oneself and letting your inner beauty shine.
1. Chapter 1

They insisted it was just a phase. Mister and Missus Thomas Andrews were so confident that the dress-wearing and attention to her older sister's Barbie dolls was just a phase that their "boy" was going through. And with the odd things happening around the house, they frankly didn't have time to concern themselves with the odd behavior of their younger child. Not when perfectly new light bulbs burst their fuses within twenty minutes, or when their dog would mysteriously find itself up on the roof and yelp until its rescue.

The fact was that their son, the unfortunately named Andrew Andrews, was not an Andrew at all. She was a Lily, and she had known this for years upon years. When she tried to tell her family, they put it to the back burner. After all, it must have been just some kind of long-running phase that would sort itself out in due time, right? But Lily Andrews was also a witch. She was a witch born to two non-magical parents and with a non-magical sister. This girl was indeed in a special class.

Lily and her family lived in a lovely little village in the New England region of the United States. She went to elementary school at a normal, everyday public school, where she quickly learned that in order to avoid bullies, she would have to do her best to talk and act like one of the boys. After all, being called a "girly boy' would be something that could get her stuffed into her locker. And so she lived as Andrew, never daring to present herself as anyone else.

And yet, she always found solace as she walked along the winding embankment right across the street from her house. The small bank led down to a cozy river that was just the right temperature in the summertime. She would take those long walks down to the water's edge with her dog and watch the happy puppy splash and run after the ducks and geese. It was there that she could take a nice deep breath and color her world the way she wanted. She would sing, she would dance, and she would just be Lily.

And yet, when she finished elementary school and was preparing for junior high, a funny letter came in the mail. It was addressed to Lily Andrews in deep blue ink. Unfortunately for Lily, her father had spotted it first and had immediately torn it up and threw it into the recycling. That night, when everyone was asleep, she crept down into the empty recycling and fished out the torn up letter. She put the ripped pieces together and, with the help of a flashlight, read the sparkling blue words.

_Dear Lily Andrews,_

_Although we, the Board of Regents at the Salem Witches' Institute, are impressed by your display of magic and your potential as a young witch..._

Lily paused. She couldn't believe the words she was reading. Wasn't she weird enough in the eyes of everyone else? Now this place was saying she was a witch? Sure there were a few times she had accidentally set the carpet on fire or locked her parents out of the house without touching the door, but that was only when she was mad at them for saying that "only Nancies wear dresses!" Surely that wasn't anything... witchy? But still, she read on.

"_... we regret to inform you that you will not be entering our roll, as we are a females only school, and cannot accept someone with male anatomy. Though we are sure you _feel _female, even witches and wizards must act in our students best interests. _

_We have recommended a counselor to your parents so that you may learn to control your magical outbursts. We would like to wish you the best of luck in all of your future endeavors._

_Yours very sincerely,_

_Sarah Osborne_

_Secretary for the Board of Regents, Salem Witches' Institute_

Well, thought Lily with a bite of sarcasm, all's well that ends well. She didn't want to admit that her heart started to flutter at the thought of attending a school for witches, but it's funny how the words "regret to inform you" can turn one's stomach upside down in a matter of seconds.

And so, Lily Andrews put the letter back into the recycling and headed back to her bedroom. It wasn't until she was in bed and looking out at the stars that a certain something crossed her mind...

_How the heck did they know she liked to be called Lily?_

* * *

Ann Foster was a witch that was absolutely set in her ways. She was named after her distant relative that survived the Salem Witch trials in 1692 by using the Confundus charm on her jailer. And, much like her distant relative, Ann Foster didn't tolerate nonsense. So when the name Lily Andrews came up on the roster scroll for the upcoming year with an asterisk next to her name, Ann Foster decided to investigate.

After doing a little digging (after all, it wasn't very hard to gather information when you had an all-knowing scroll in front of you), Professor Foster found the label "transgender girl" in association with this potential new pupil. She wasn't really sure what it meant, but living in an America that was thoroughly immersed in a sensational media, she had a vague idea of "trannies" and "Transylvanian transvestites" or whatever Hollywood was going on about in those days.

Professor Foster had just approved the rejection letter and was about to read an article about some person named "RuPaul" when a crack came from her fireplace. She spun and looked over to the crackling fire, only to see the illuminated face of Minerva McGonagall, the newly installed Headmistress of Hogwarts School.

"It's awfully late to have a chat, don't you think, Minerva?"

The witch in the fireplace nodded curtly but would not be swayed that easily. "Indeed it is, but I've received word that you did something unthinkable and _turned down_ a student!"

Foster let out a sigh. "Alright... won't you come in for coffee, or tea, or whatever it is you drink?"

She back to her desk to fold up the magazine article, and a louder crack signaled the entrance of the Hogwarts Headmistress.

"Tea. One sugar, no milk please," began McGonagall. "Now, please enlighten me, Ann. Why in the name of all that is right would you ever reject a student that has magical ability? It is NOT our role to play judge, jury and executioner of one's dreams."

"Let me stop you there, Minerva," said her American counterpart. "This 'girl' is not a girl at all. You know the Salem Witches' Institute to be a females only school since it's establishment. The fact is, even though she's called 'Lily' on the scroll, she was born as a man and can go to the Weiss-Presley School of Wizardry."

"it's just not that simple, Ann," explained McGonagall as she took the teacup hovering near her armrest and lightly took a sip. "The sex of a student doesn't matter. It's the gender – no, Ann, they're NOT the same thing. If she feels to be a girl, who are we to tell her any differently? Allow her to discover her path on her own in a nurturing, safe environment with support."

"I'm afraid the letter has already been sent. Now if Weiss-Presley-"

"She will NOT attend a school for boys. And I believe it was Presley himself who said, albeit with a love charm belt, 'Truth is like the sun. You can shut it out for a time, but it isn't going away.' Her truth is that she's a female and she belongs with others like her."

"Well there's nothing I can do now, Minerva," insisted Foster. "The letter has been sent!"

"Fine," snapped McGonagall as she dismissed her tea. "If you are so blinded by your prejudice against a student that just wants to feel like she belongs, she will have a home at Hogwarts – even if I have to teach her myself!"

The Hogwarts Headmistress rose and made her way to the fireplace and scooped a bit of Floo powder into her hand.

"Oh, and Minerva... whatever happened to... well, Severus Snape?"

"He's buried in Godric's Hollow beside Lily and James Potter." Foster nodded.

"Hogwarts Headmistress's Office!"

* * *

In the morning, Lily Andrews would receive a new letter in glowing green ink, but until then, her dreams carried her to a place where she could feel pretty and have long hair and wear a beautiful, flowing dress.


	2. Chapter 2

When Lily received the letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she practically shrieked with joy. At first, she wasn't sure why the plush little owl was tapping at her window, but after letting it in, she noticed the large envelope it was carrying.

The letter inside was written in glowing green ink, the script flowing but slightly scribbly, as if the author was in a hurry. It read,

_Dear Miss Andrews,_

_On behalf of the faculty and staff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I would like to personally invite you to study at our wonderful school. I have spoken to Professor Osborne of the Salem Witches' Institute, and she is in agreement that you should be able to start your magical education at once._

_While we are located within the United Kingdom, a special allowance has been made in order to ensure your safe and speedy arrival. While your roster spot was slightly unexpected, there will be no problems accepting you into our ranks._

_Enclosed with this letter is a list of items and books needed for first year students. I will personally arrive at your home ten days prior to start of term for further instruction. Your parents have also been notified of the change in plans._

_I do hope this letter finds you well._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

When her parents received their own letters from McGonagall, they were skeptical to say the best. While not mean-spirited by any means, the Andrews family seemed to hold a bit of a questioning attitude, especially when it came to things like "magic". But still, ten days before the start of term, they prepared for the supposed arrival.

Lily was instructed to get a haircut, which was of course one she didn't care for, because it was a boy's haircut and just re-emphasized how different she felt compared to what she looked like. She had also put on a pair of slacks and a button-down shirt, but managed to convince her father that the tie was a bit of overkill. The whole family waited in the living room for the doorbell to ring, and at last, a knock came to the door.

Mr. Andrews opened it, to see an older woman dressed in flowing emerald robes and a matching crooked hat. He did his best to stifle a laugh at the woman's appearance, but a quick glance from the witch quickly made him clear his throat and invite her in.

McGonagall accepted the invitation and made her way into the living room, where Mrs. Andrews was just laying out a tray of coffee, tea, and cookies onto the coffee table.

"Well, I must say that this is a most welcome surprise. I'd been told by my predecessor that his last experience in a non-magical household was not exactly the most pleasant. But thank you for the welcome all the same."

McGonagall took a seat in a recliner and removed her wand from her belt. Mr. Andrews gave a sharp glance – after all, strangers reaching for a concealed item in their own house was definitely something to raise the alarm at – but instead, the headmistress revealed the wand as if to show the inherent lack of danger, then picked it back up and gave a little flick, which caused the tea pot to levitate and then tip in order to fill a glass.

"You'll forgive me for getting down to business right away," she said as the full cup now hovered toward her with a sugar lump dropping into it. "But I would like to make it very clear that this is not some random act of hooliganism. We fully intend to teach your daughter…"

At that, McGonagall paused and looked to Lily, who looked very much to be a normal boy. She swallowed a sip of tea and continued.

"… that is to say, your son… in the art of magic." She flicked her wand once more, and a bouquet of flowers sprung out, not from the tip, but from the very middle of the coffee table, as if they were just a part of the overall display.

"Now, as I said, we are a school based in the United Kingdom, but we've arranged it so that your child may be able to travel by fireplace to a safe and trusted individual. We would be more than happy to send you credentials and references if you would like. Your child will be in good hands, but all you need to do is give us permission. I can personally assure you that we have the best educators, and your child will be well on their way to a successful career with our schooling. I understand that you may need a further few minutes to decide, so I will speak with… Andrew… privately in the meantime."

McGonagall rose and made her way to the kitchen, a safe spot where the door was open and the Andrews could monitor the situation should they desire. Lily rose and followed her to the kitchen table, looking down at her shoes.

"Sorry for saying that," McGonagall explained. "Your story is your own, and you will be able to tell people only when you are ready. For now, you are still a boy to your parents, and it's up to you to correct them if and when you're ready."

Lily smiled in thanks and looked at the witch. "So… this magic is real? I mean, I didn't do anything on purpose. I didn't think I was that special."

"Oh, you are very special. Don't you worry about that. And should your parents decide to let you join us, you will learn all you need to be a successful witch. If you go by Lily at Hogwarts, everyone will accept you as Lily, but should you choose to be Andrew to start, nobody will fault you for that either. The choice is yours."

"But… what if I go by the name Andrew but I don't want to be considered a boy?" 

"Surely there have been girls with more unfortunate names than 'Andrew'. Old Bathilda Bagshot was a good friend of mine, but that name was tragic really. Made her sound seventy when she was only twenty!"

Lily genuinely laughed for the first time that night. Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be such a bad place after all. At last, the two made their way back into the living room, where Mr. Andrews spoke up.

"So… we've been talking over the possibility that this was real. We considered it to be more of a private school abroad rather than a magic school if it was real at all. We don't like the idea of Andrew moving across the world for school, but if you send us the references for your trusted person _and_ for the school, he can attend. But how much is tuition?"

McGonagall chuckled. "Tuition is free to those who have a magical gift. The only fees are for books, uniforms, and supplies. The school is totally funded by the government, in a way."

Mrs. Andrews finally spoke up. "So this school… where exactly is it?"

McGonagall sighed. She had a feeling that this question would crop up. How were you to tell someone that the school was hidden in secret in order to keep intruders from breaking in?

"It's in Scotland, a bit near Glasgow."

That wasn't entirely a lie, and compared to the United States, Scotland was a country so tiny that anywhere was a bit near Glasgow. Mrs. Andrews nodded, seemingly satisfied.

"And, of course," continued McGonagall, "you'll be able to contact your son whenever you'd like via the mail. All letters will be delivered to him personally."

In the coming day, owl post delivered packets of information and references on Hogwarts, on the people that would be caring for "Andrew" before the start of term, and on the other methods of communication available, even to non-magical people.

At last, the Andrews family agreed to the arrangement, and a week before term, McGonagall appeared once more at the door. Lily had a large trunk all packed with her things – a stuffed animal, a whole bunch of clothes, some books and even a few of the scented candles she loved to light around her room from time to time.

With everything packed, Lily hugged her parents goodbye and promised that she would write them once she was settled into school. Then, McGonagall moved to the fireplace and flicked her wand, creating a warm, charming fire.

She reached into her pocket and instructed Lily to hold out her hands. McGonagall plucked a bag of Floo powder from the pocket and poured a bit of it into Lily's hands, and then her own.

"Now, all you do is throw the powder into the fire, step in, and say in a very clear voice, 'The Burrow'. I'll go first."

McGonagall did just that, throwing the powder down to turn the flames green, and then disappeared after speaking the magic words. Lily gasped in surprise and then gave her parents one last hug. "I promise I'll be okay!"

She then threw her own bit of powder into the fire and nervously, but clearly spoke out.

"The Burrow!"


	3. Chapter 3

Lily felt her whole world shift and jostle violently, as if she was swept up in the tornado out of "The Wizard of Oz". Whenever she dared to open her eyes the slightest bit, all she could see was a green colored tunnel. But then came the view of another fireplace. That fireplace got larger and larger, until she found herself standing right inside it! Once her vision had settled fully, she opened her eyes wide.

The place looked like an average, ordinary home. There was a cuckoo clock, a soft plushy couch, and a kitchen off to the side. Sure it didn't look like the American home she was used to, but there was something charming and comforting about it. She then spotted a plump redheaded witch standing beside Professor McGonagall.

"Oh good," the unfamiliar woman spoke. "I was afraid you'd be sent to the Furrow, and had Arthur stand by there just in case."

The woman wrapped Lily in a tight embrace. "I'll just have him pop by your house and pick up your things. Much faster and much easier than Floo travel! By the way, dear – I'm Molly Weasley and I'll be helping you out for the next few days."

McGonagall gave a satisfied nod, her mouth actually twitching into a smile. "Well there we are, then. The Weasleys are one of my most trusted friends, so I'm sure you'll get along just splendidly. I'll see you at the start of term, Miss Andrews."

A shiver ran down Lily's spine. She wasn't used to being called "Miss" anything in public – only in the theater of her dreams. But there was something so genuine about McGonagall's words that made her feel like it was okay to be herself for the first time.

"Now," spoke Mrs. Weasley after McGonagall had bid them farewell, "It's been much too quiet since Ginny decided to go visit her brother for a year. He's in Romania, you know. Quite the interesting place. But oh, you probably don't want to hear about the foibles in our lives. Tell us about you! I understand you want to be called-"

Mrs. Weasley was interrupted by a thump as Lily's trunk appeared in the room. That was quickly followed by a rather tall, balding redheaded man who Lily reasoned to be her hostess's husband. He swooped over and kissed the woman on the forehead before smiling at his new visitor. "Ah! There he is! Welcome to the Burrow! Blimey, if you had red hair, you'd be the very image of our son Bill."

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat loudly and Lily noticed a not-too-subtle stomp on Mr. Weasley's foot. "What I was _just_ _asking, dear... _is what our new guest would prefer to be called..."

Lily blushed and rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. "I... I'd like to be called Lily and be referred to as a girl, if that's okay... I know it sounds silly, and you don't have to. It takes some getting used to and stuff like that, I know."

Lily felt herself began to ramble a bit, but Mr. Weasley cut her off. "Don't apologize! It should be me that apologizes to you! And I am certainly very sorry! I promise you it won't happen again. My mind must not be what it used to!"

Mrs. Weasley gave one last stern glare toward her husband before looking back at Lily. "Well, you're more than welcome here. You can stay in Ginny's room and we can get your things for school in the morning. But in the meantime, I've made us all a nice dinner. I hope you like stew!"

As dinner progressed, Lily felt herself getting nervous. Here she was with two strange magical folk who were friendly as could be, but she didn't really know anything about their lives or anything about magic to begin with!

"What if I don't fit in?" She yelped a little as she realized she had said that out loud.

Mrs. Weasley gave a little chuckle. "Oh, don't you worry about that. It was about eight years ago where we met a boy who was in the same shoes as you are now, and he's one of the bravest wizards we know! But he started at square one, just like you will!"

Lily still felt her stomach squirming, but maybe that was just because she was given her third helping of stew. "But... I don't know anything about the magical world. Or Britain, for that matter!"

This time it was Mr. Weasley who spoke up. "Again, nothing to fear. You can ask us anything and we'll be happy to answer it for you."

"Okay. So is there anything I should know? Anything I should be prepared for? I don't want to embarrass myself..."

The two exchanged glances and then nodded. Mrs. Weasley spoke first. "Well... it was about six months ago that one of the most evil wizards of all time was defeated. He was a really awful man, and he killed a lot of people..."

Mr. Weasley quickly interrupted. "It was a war. We lost one of our sons from it. But we both like to think that he died to make the world a better place for people like us. For people like all of us. Whether we know how to perform magic or not."

Lily could hear Mrs. Weasley sniffing into a handkerchief but nodded in agreement. Lily had sensed that she touched upon a sore subject.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize-"

"Nothing to be sorry about, dear," explained Mrs. Weasley. "After all, you're not to blame for all of the horrors. But we will be living in a better world now. Hogwarts may never look the same as it did, but it will still be a safe place for you, even if we have to protect you ourselves."

At this, Lily felt as if she had a second home. Never before had someone been so welcoming and so kind to her, especially when they knew about her big secret! After dinner, Lily was shown to Ginny's bedroom. It was filled with posters of a strange flying sport, a nice comfy bed, and a nice large dresser with a mirror and a jewelry box. She changed into her pajamas and could hardly sleep waiting for the next day to arrive.

* * *

The next day, after another Floo powder adventure, Lily and Mrs. Weasley arrived in Diagon Alley. As was the norm during the week leading up to the start of term, the streets and shops were filled with witches and wizards trying to check off every last item on their child's list.

Their first stop was Gringotts Wizarding Bank, where Lily had found a generous money transfer from her parents. Lily looked up at the ornate ceilings and the massive columns as the goblin performed the exchange from American dollars into Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. Lily thought that looking at the architecture would be better than staring at the goblin, as she'd never seen one before and they didn't look all that pleasant.

As they left the bank, Lily could see scorch marks on the marble floors, thinking that it must have been a pretty big controlled fire if only certain places were burned. Their next stop was to Ollivanders Wand Shop, where she was greeted by the owner himself. The man was thin and gaunt looking, much like a wand, she thought.

"Ah, yes... hornbeam and unicorn hair, slightly rigid, 9 and a half inches. Welcome, Molly!" Mr. Ollivander gave a slight smile to Lily. "You see, I remember every wand I sell. Even in my old age, I'm still able to remember the owner to each wand."

Molly gave Lily a pat on the shoulder. "I'll go buy your books while Mr. Ollivander helps you find your wand. It could take a little bit, but I'll meet you right outside the shop here."

Lily nodded, and Ollivander got to work, pulling a few wands down from boxes. "Now now... let's see... you're quite the unique one, you know. I could tell just by your eyes. They're never a static colour. Changing from green to blue in bright light. What is your name?"

"Um... I'm Andrew, sir. Andrew... Andrews."

"Very good, sir. Hmm... perhaps this. Yew wood, dragon heart string, 11 and three quarters inches. A fine, strong wand for a strong person."

He presented the wand to Lily, who gave it a swish. Nothing happened. "No, no... A bit overambitious on my part, I should say. But it's not the wizard that chooses the wand, but the wand that chooses the wizard! Now... how about this? A particularly good wand for charms, vine wood, phoenix feather, 10 inches."

Lily gave that wand another flick, and while a spark or two did come from the tip, it just didn't feel right to her.

"Ah yes, that's perfectly okay. I've had some tricky customers in my day, but there's always a special wand that will fit its owner perfectly. It's just a matter of finding it."

"Mr. Ollivander?"

"Yes, what is it," he asked as he rummaged and pulled a few other boxes down.

"Mr. Ollivander, I don't know if this makes a difference, but... umm... I don't really consider myself to be much of a boy. I would rather be a girl named Lily, and I... don't know if that would affect things?"

Ollivander's eyes went wide. "Foolish! FOOLISH!"

Lily jumped back, but Ollivander threw the boxes of wands from the table onto the floor. "What a fool I'd been! Of course, of course! It's not just the eyes that signal a transfiguration. It's you, my dear! Of course you're a girl. It's something that the wands were no doubt picking up. But I admire your bravery in telling me. Otherwise we may have been here all night searching for the right one!"

Lily blushed. It was true, she didn't divulge that information particularly freely, but in this whole new world, maybe it was for the best in certain instances.

"Yes... yes..." muttered Ollivander. "I think I've got the perfect one for you. Something that reflects the beauty within as well as a beauty on the outside. Not superficial by any means. A brilliant wand for any purpose its owner sees fit. Cherry with unicorn hair, springy, 8 and three quarters inches."

Ollivander held out the wand, but as Lily reached her hand out to pick it up, the wand zoomed right into her grip.

"Ah, yes! Very good! Very good indeed! Now, Miss Andrews, and now, a simple test. If you would be so kind as to give a simple swish of your hand, and then a flick."

Lily did as instructed. The swish produced a shower of pink rose petals, while the flick created small bursts of fireworks.

"Yes, I think we have a perfect match. The beautiful thing about cherry is that it's known for its longevity, but it can certainly be a volatile partner to you. I strongly recommend against cherry with dragon heart string for that reason, but with this particular unicorn that produced the hair in your wand, I feel comfortable with it. And as you become more toward who you are, I think you'll find that your wand grows with you. The more confident you are in yourself as a woman, the more powerful your spells will become. A wand is a partner for life, Miss Andrews. Don't lie to it, and it will always serve you well."

Lily nodded and handed Ollivander a few gold Galleons after he had helped explain wizarding money in a hurried fashion. It seemed that Ollivander was all about business, and money was one of the small troubles that he had to go through to make his living.

After being indoors so long, the sun outside seemed to be amplified ten times. Lily had spotted Mrs. Weasley reading on a bench just outside the shop and made her way over.

"Well that didn't take long at all! I remember it took me over an hour to find a proper wand," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

"It helped a lot when I was just honest with him and told him about me. He seemed to know just the wand for me after I explained my situation to him, and it was a perfect fit, I suppose!"

"That's wonderful, dear! But just remember, you can't go performing magic outside of school. It's a law that's been in place for years to protect you from causing harm to yourself and others. But now I think we'll go and get you fitted for robes and then we can take a look at a pet for you. Your parents said that as long as it wasn't a cat, you'd be able to get whatever you'd like."

Lily grinned from ear to ear. She was allergic to cats, but she appreciated that her parents were still looking out for her.

Despite the fact that it was only halfway through her day, Lily felt that she belonged in the magical community, not necessarily because she was told (and then demonstrated) that she could perform magic, but because of the acceptance she felt from those around her. Though she was sure there would be many bumps in the road, she was very pleased that there was someone like Molly Weasley looking out for her while she was away from home.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So hey there! I know I haven't written one of these yet, but I felt that I really wanted to get going in the story before taking a break to write a personal message. So this is my first foray into anything Harry Potter that involves canon, so hooray for that! But you'll notice that it's also future canon, taking place the start of term right after Voldemort was vanquished.

I'm writing this because I feel like there isn't enough of a voice for trans* people in general, and to be able to set this in the Harry Potter world allows me to explore how people, places, and things will react to someone who knows deep down that she's a girl, even though her body may suggest otherwise. Hope you enjoy reading, and please review. I'd love to know what you think of it.


End file.
